Dances with Cats
by JillyDriz
Summary: “Inuyasha, I swear, you name it I’ll do it!” She was desperate.“Alright Kagome, whatever I want,right?” she gulped and nodded.“Well then it’s settled.” Kagome wondered if she should have gone with Hojo after all.
1. Ch1

A.N- this story was inspired by watching the English version of Inuyasha on cartoon  
network. It's really bad mind you. Nevertheless, it did trigger me to want to write a story  
to relieve my frustration.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, lets just say...well never mind...  
  
Warning- this story may contain lemons eventually. Haven't decided that yet though...be assured there will be lots of fluffy times!!  
  
**DANCES WITH CATS  
** _Ch.1   
_  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome was once again locked in battle with Inuyasha about going home. It was 2 days before the school dance and she wanted to be there for it, no matter what. Inuyasha, however, thought differently.  
  
"What's more important than finding the jewel shards Kagome? Naraku could be collecting more while you're at home being lazy and..."  
  
"osuwari."  
  
Inuyasha crashed to the ground with an unintelligible sound. Kagome began to pace around him in a circle whilst he could do naught but twitch and grumble on the ground while waiting for the hated spell to wear off.  
  
"Inuyasha, when I am at home, I am never being lazy. I am studying for tests that I miss for you, I am trying to dodge Hojo-kun, making amends with friends, entertaining Souta, putting up with Souta asking about you, dealing with Jii-chan and his weird antics and trying to catch up on everything I miss while I am gone! If you don't believe that I'm always busy, you can come back with me for the weekend and see for yourself. Either way, I'm going home if I have to sit you into the future! The stupid shards can wait for a weekend!"  
  
Kagome's voice had risen to a yell by the time she was done and she was breathing hard, waiting for Inuyasha's response. The spell had long since worn off and his ears were laid back on his head, attempting to soften Kagome's voice in his sensitive ears. Something she had said, though, has perked his interest, and he intended to make her act on it.  
  
"Keh. Alright Kagome, lets go."  
  
Kagome stared up at him dumbfounded. "what?"  
"You said it yourself, if I wanted to see for myself what you do while your gone I could come too. So now I am. So lets go." His ears twitched and he spun around. "Come out you idiots! I can hear you!"  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all slowly clambered out from behind the bushes. Kirara, who had been out in the open the whole time, trilled with amusement. Shippo bounded up into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Kagome! Can I come to the future with you too? I'm a lot nicer than dog-boy and cuter too, see?" Shippo put on the most pathetic, sparkly eyed look Kagome had ever seen and she burst out laughing. Inuyasha reached over and yanked Shippo back by his tail, then proceeded to drop him on his head, earning a wail from him, and a sit from Kagome. She then bent down to talk to the dramatic little fox.  
  
"No, Shippo, you can't come, I'm sorry. Inuyasha and I are the only ones who can go through the well. Besides, Inuyasha is only coming because he thinks I sit at home and do nothing while I am gone." This gained a growl from the previously mentioned hanyou. "But I'll tell you what, I will bring you back some soda and chocolate when I come back."  
  
Shippo was quite pleased with this, and he did a little jump and bounded back into the woods, but not before stepping on a helpless Inuyasha, who emitted another growl. Kagome shook her head, amazed at how much little Shippo could be like her own little brother at times. The spell then wore off Inuyasha and he sat up and crossed his arms with a trademark 'keh'. With a sigh, Kagome got up and picked up her overly large backpack. She turned and waved to Sango and Miroku, who were not surprisingly in another battle caused by Miroku's ever wandering hand. There was a flaming red handprint on his cheek and he was on the ground while Sango stood over him yelling and irate. Kirara was curled up a few feet off, sleeping peacefully. Kagome chuckled at the picture they made and continued to the well. Inuyasha was close behind her still refusing to talk. When they reached the well, she turned to him with a questioning look. He just stared back and Kagome knew his mind was set. With another sigh, she hoisted herself up to the edge of the well, and jumped in, Inuyasha close on her heels.  
  
Kagome hit the floor of the well with a thump, but the weight of her backpack caught her off balance and she fell. The backpack slipped off her shoulder and she rolled onto her back, just as Inuyasha came up through the well. He stumbled over her backpack as he stepped forward and came crashing down. Right on top of Kagome. Kagome's face flamed and she opened her eyes to find Inuyasha's level with hers. Just for a moment, she thought she saw something heat up in the depths of them and she blinked in surprise, but he quickly rolled off her and she sat up and shook her head, confused. Had she really just seen that? Then Inuyasha stated ranting and the spell was officially broken.  
  
"Jeez wench! You could have killed me! What the hell are you leaving your stuff lying around on the floor for!?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. That settled it. She had defiantly just imagined that look in his eyes. "For your information Inuyasha, I fell when my backpack caught me off guard. If you wouldn't make me carry so much ramen every time we go anywhere, it wouldn't be so heavy!" With a huff, she climbed up the ladder dragging her backpack along with her. As she stepped out of the well house, she found her grandpa crouched over a health magazine, reading on a new type of infection. She called out to him and he looked up in surprise. "Ah, Kagome! Your back! Too bad, I just found a new illness. Its something those doctors call SARS, or something!" Kagome sweat dropped and walked into the house.  
  
"Mamma! I'm home! Souta! I have a surprise for you!"  
  
Mrs.Higurashi stuck her head out of the kitchen and came out, wiping her hands on her apron. "Hello dear! Back so soon? I'm surprised Inuyasha let you comeback so early!" Kagome gave her mother a look and started to explain. "Well, he did and didn't you see I..." Souta barreled into the room then. "Nee-chan!!" he tackled her around the waist. Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair; glad he wasn't to old to start thinking it wasn't cool to hug his sister anymore. Souta looked up at her with the same face Shippo had pulled earlier and it was all she could do to not burst out laughing. "So, what did you bring me?!" Kagome rolled her eyes. So that's why he was being so nice. "It's outside, go and look." He tore out the door and her mother gave her a questioning look. Kagome just motioned for her to follow. They got to the window just in time to see Souta jump on a startled Inuyasha. Her mother laughed and turned to Kagome. "so that's what you were talking about. How long is her going to stay here?" "Until I go back I believe, but you never know with him..." Kagome was still staring at her brother and Inuyasha who were now wrestling outside. Mrs.Higurashi cleared her throat after a minute and Kagome looked up startled. Her mother just had a knowing look in her eyes before she turned and walked away. Kagome smiled. You could never fool a mother. She went up to her room to do some studying for a while before dinner.  
  
She was deep in thought, trying to figure out the 2nd and 3rd sides of a triangle when her door slammed open making her jump. She turned around in her chair and found a disheveled hanyou glaring at her. She smiled brightly and gave him a sly look. Inuyasha just marched up to her and pointed a finger in her face. "You sent him out there on purpose!" Kagome shrugged and turned her chair back around. "Maybe." He growled but preceded to sniff and poke his way around the room. She was deep in thought again when his voice broke through her mind. "What's this?" she sighed and went over to him and her Polaroid camera. "It's called a camera. Here let me show you." She took the camera from him and snapped a picture of him, the flash making him jump back crouch in a corner. She shook her head and took out the picture that was sticking out of the camera. She shook it while trying to coax Inuyasha out of the corner. When she looked down at the photo again she burst out laughing. Inuyasha's face was contorted into shock and horror and his eyes were huge and buggy. That was enough to make Inuyasha come out. Kagome had collapsed on the bed, laughing while she clutched the picture in her hand. Inuyasha tried to grab it but she snatched it out of reach. The game went on for a while before he pounced on her and grabbed it out of her grasp. "I do not look like that!" The look on his face was just as good as the one in the picture, and it sent Kagome into another fit of giggles. When she came to her senses again, she realized Inuyasha was still sitting on her...no, straddling her, while he grumbled over the picture. She blushed 50 shades and poked him in the arm. "uh...Inuyasha...?" He looked down at her and seemed to realize their predicament for the first time as well. He looked embarrassed and started to get off her but then her got a wicked gleam in his amber eyes. Kagome mentally groaned. She had seen that look before...  
  
Inuyasha settled back and looked at her again. "You know Kagome, you are quite comfortable, I think I'll stay where I am." Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him. Then she got an idea. She poked him in the stomach and he yelped and fell off her. She stepped off the bed with great dramatic gusto. With a satisfied look, she went to her chair again and swiveled around. "I win!" Inuyasha glared at her. "Why do you win!?" Kagome laughed. "Because I do that's why. Now I have to study".  
  
Inuyasha continued to explore her rooms until her got bored at which point he sat down cross legged and just stared at the back of her head. He liked it here. He didn't know why and he felt he shouldn't, but he did. And it was killing him. It wasn't fair to Kikyou when he was so happy and she had yet to find peace. He had swore revenge for her and he would fulfill his promise, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to be with Kagome as well. Two different women, but only one soul. The choice should be easy. But it wasn't. If only...something big and furry crawled into his lap. He looked down to find Kagome's lazy overgrown cat was staring up at him. He glared back at it. Buyo then curled into a ball with a satisfied sigh. Inuyasha poked it but it didn't move. Inuyasha kept poking him and Buyo eventually swatted at his hand. Inuyasha took this as a challenge and growled. Buyo slowly lifted his head and blinked. Inuyasha growled again and gave the cat a push. Buyo then bolted over Inuyasha's shoulders, rather than just jumping off his lap, causing his claw to dig into his shoulders. "Damn!" Inuyasha cursed the cat laying on Kagome's pillow, quite at ease again.  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha's curse and swirled her chair around. "Inuyasha what's wrong!?" she saw him shaking his fist at poor Buyo, ready for battle it seemed. "Inuyasha, no!" He looked towards her, startled. "Come on Inuyasha, its just my cat, you know Buyo." After a small battle, she finally got Inuyasha to calm down and decided to give up on studying. Kagome was about to get up to make some dinner when her mother called up that she had a phone call. "Who is it?" "It's that nice boy Hojo, dear!" Kagome groaned inwardly and Inuyasha's interest perked up. That was the same guy Kagome had mentioned earlier. Kagome went to pick up the phone on her desk. "Moshi-moshi Hojo-kun!" Inuyasha has to suppress a growl at her pleasant tone. Kagome chit-chatted with Hojo for a while before he actually got to the point. "Kagome-chan, would you like to go to the dance with me on Saturday?" Kagome panicked and looked around the room for an excuse to say no. she could always fake sick but that would mean missing the dance. Her gaze settled on Inuyasha, who quickly looked away and pretended to glare at the cat. An idea formed. "Hojo, I'm sorry, but I already have someone to go with...he's uh...my mom's friends son...from out of town...and uh...I have to take him! Or my mom wont let me go. So I'm sorry." Hojo was silent on the other line for a minute and Kagome felt a twang of quilt. "Oh. Well, that's ok...I guess I'll see you there then right?" "Of course!" "Well, ok. Ja, Kagome-chan!" Kagome hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. She then looked up to see Inuyasha looking quizzically at her. "What?" he just continued to stare at her with that same look. "Alright, alright. Inuyasha, I have a favor to ask of you and I promise I'll make it up to you!" at his silence she continued. "well, you see, there's this dance coming up, and I needed someone to go with but Hojo would drive me mad all night, and then you were here so will you go!?" for good measure she tried the cute pouty face that always worked on her mother. For a moment, she thought she saw that 'look' in his eyes again, but then he started to walk towards her. "What's in it for me?" "Ramen for a year?" Inuyasha looked tempted, but he shook his head. "Uh...2 weeks in the feudal era?" Again, he looked tempted, but he shook his head. "Inuyasha, I swear, you name it I'll do it!" She was desperate. Inuyasha smirked. "Alright Kagome, whatever I want right?" she gulped and nodded. He was too close now, far to close, her mind was starting to spin. "Ok then. Whatever I want," he looked down at her with a glint in his eye. "I'll let you know." Kagome looked up surprised. He was still smirking, which she loved but would never admit. "What?" "You heard me, Ka-go-me," he was teasing her about when they first met, which was not like him. She wondered what he was up too. "When I figure out what I want, I'll tell you, and you promised you'd give it to me right?" She nodded. "Well then its settled."  
  
Kagome wondered if she should have gone with Hojo after all.  
  
"Hey! Kagome! I'm hungry! Where's all the ramen.?!" Kagome snapped out of her daze. Sending him a playful look, she called for Souta, almost laughing at Inuyasha's horrified expression. Souta ran into the room, colliding with the back of Inuyasha's knees. Inuyasha and Souta fell to the floor but for once Souta was quicker than Inuyasha and he jumped on his back. "Yeah sis?" Kagome looked down at Inuyasha again, knowing full well that he could easily get the little boy off him if he wanted. Instead he just glared at her. She smiled at him and chuckled. "Souta, Inuyasha's hungry, why don't you show him where we keep the ramen." "K!" Souta poked Inuyasha in the head. "Come on Inu-Chan, I'll show you where we keep the food, but you have to carry me!" Inuyasha sighed and jumped up, making Souta squeal. "come on kid, let's go." Kagome followed them out, laughing all the way there.  
  
**_END CH.1_**  
  
An- well there we have it. The first chapter in the story. Feedback would be nice, if your nice, I'll let you guys pick what Inuyasha Gets from Kagome. Wont that be fun!? So review and I promise ill have the next chapter up shortly! Wanahagentrajenbuot!  
  
_ MusicAngel_


	2. Ch2

A.N- thank you to all that reviewed for me! I love you all! I'm going to try and update  
  
my stories quickly, but sometimes I get writers block and crap like that, so if I'm late with  
  
them, please don't form and angry mob and track me down. Also, all my chapters should  
  
be pretty long. I personally hate waiting a month for a review and then its only 500  
  
words. Drives me nuts. Well, anyway, I am going to shut up now! Enjoy ch.2!  
  
Disclaimer-if I didn't own them last time, do you think I own them now? No. sorry. You  
  
can't sue me. HA!  
  
**_Ch.2_**  
  
Kagome didn't know how much more she could take. Inuyasha was driving her nuts. In  
  
just one span of 24 hours, he had completely wiped out all the ramen in the house, tired to  
  
wage battle with the cat three times and thanks to her little brother and his hidden stash of  
  
chocolate that Inuyasha sniffed out, was on a sugar high all night long. Kagome didn't  
  
know how much more she could take. Ah, and who could forget the television escapade?  
  
Kagome had been taking a break from her chores around the shrine to eat some lunch  
  
when she sat down to watch some T.V. being midday, there was of course nothing on  
  
except for really bad game shows, and some soap operas. Kagome was curious as to what  
  
the soaps were all about so she settled on that.  
  
A ½ hour later, she was bawling like a baby as she found out that Nick, the newly found  
  
father of Roxanne's baby, was shot and put into the hospital under extreme care.  
  
Inuyasha then decided to come charging into the room demanding to know 'Why the hell  
  
are you crying' as he ever so gently put it. Kagome just shot him a feral look and sat him.  
  
While he was immobile on the floor, Kagome explained the situation between sobs and  
  
sniffles. When Inuyasha was able to pick himself up, he perched himself on the top of the  
  
sofa and stared at the moving pictures on the screen. Without looking away from the  
  
television, he asked, "Hey Kagome, how'd those people get in that box? And I don't get  
  
it, why are more little boxes inside this box that are hooked up to that bed? And why  
  
don't the have pictures like this one? All they have is blinking green lights...eh?  
  
Kagome?" Kagome had stuffed a pillow over her head in an effort to stop the hanyou's  
  
rambling from entering her ears. With another lethal look, she turned to him. "Inuyasha,  
  
you keep on going, and I swear I'll do it." "Keh." Inuyasha looked away and was silent  
  
for a while. Not long after however, He was at it again. "Kagome, this is boring. Is there  
  
any other people that aren't cryin' all the time?" With an annoyed sigh, Kagome pushed  
  
herself up off the couch. Giving Inuyasha the remote, she walked out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later, while she was doing dishes, she heard a yelp, followed by a growl  
  
from the living room. She dropped the bowl she had been washing and ran towards the  
  
noise. Inuyasha was standing over a broken remote, with tetsueiga in his hand and a snarl  
  
on his face. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "What  
  
happened?"  
  
With another growl at the remote, he explained that the remote had 'stung' him when he  
  
had bitten it. Kagome just stared at him a minute and then laughed. When she had herself  
  
under control again, she looked back to Inuyasha. "No! You don't eat it! You change the  
  
channels, err, get different people on the screen," with a look towards the remote she  
  
sighed. "Well, at least it used too." Inuyasha just put his sword away and walked out,  
  
grumbling about stupid future things.  
  
Brought back to the present, Kagome shook her head and started to stir more vigorously  
  
at the bowl of cream she was making for the cream puffs she had to make for home ec.  
  
Normally she would have used the electric mixer, but Inuyasha complained that it hurt  
  
his ears and for fear of the mixer, she settled for a normal mixing spoon. This was the last  
  
assignment she had to make up, and she was working at it with dogged determination.  
  
She has already had to ban Inuyasha and her brother from the kitchen, because Inuyasha  
  
kept poking his nose into everything, asking what's this and what's that do, and Souta  
  
had to copy whatever his idol did. Though she had, too admit, she didn't mind having the  
  
hanyou with her, the way his ears swiveled and twitched when he was curious always  
  
made her laugh. But, she knew her little brother would never go anywhere without  
  
Inuyasha if it could be avoided, so she sent them both away.  
  
A few minutes later the previously mentioned dog eared boy walked into the room and  
  
sat down at the kitchen table. Kagome glanced back from spooning cream into the pastry  
  
shells and asked where his shadow was. "Keh. He said something about playing hide and  
  
go seek. I told him ok and I haven't seen him since." Kagome rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Inuyasha how long ago was that?" He shrugged. "Uh, Inuyasha, you see, you're  
  
supposed to..." "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND FIND ME!" A very angry Souta  
  
marched into the room and pointed at Inuyasha, who winced and flattened his ears  
  
against his head. "It's called hide and seek for a reason Inuyasha! I hide, and you come  
  
find me! But I'm not playing anymore!" He then stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, and  
  
ran out the door. Inuyasha looked dumfounded, while Kagome giggled. Her brother had  
  
inherited her temper, so it seemed. Inuyasha scowled at her until his gaze wandered to the  
  
tray of perfect cream puffs. His ears perked up and he slowly started towards the counter.  
  
Kagome saw the look on his face and launched herself in front of her assignment holding  
  
her arms out in front of her, she sent him a warning look. "Inuyasha, I swear, to  
  
everything I hold dear, if you touch these, I will s-i-t you until you won't _want_ to get up,  
  
you hear me?" Inuyasha scowled again and went outside.  
  
A few hours later, Kagome was in her room, pondering doing some extra credit math  
  
when she remembered the dance was tomorrow. With an exasperated sigh, she flopped  
  
down on her back. What had she been thinking!? Take Inuyasha? God knows what kind  
  
of trouble he could find there, if he couldn't even stay out of trouble here! Another  
  
thought hit her with a bolt of panic. His ears. It wasn't the new moon and he couldn't  
  
easily hide them and still have his hearing. Plus, she imagined holding your ears to your  
  
head for four hours isn't exactly comfortable. She could always use a hat, but that wasn't  
  
really appropriate for a formal dance. She remembered that her friend Eri had once gotten  
  
the wrong hair dye, and had worn a bandanna over her hair for 32 washes and counting.  
  
She supposed that she could do that, and just tell everyone that he had gotten a really bad  
  
hair cut. Yep, it was going to have to work. Then there was his clothing situation. Her  
  
mother was picking up a rental suit today, but Kagome wasn't so sure how he was going  
  
to take to the idea. It didn't matter though, because he was wearing it no matter what.  
  
Kagome pulled herself off her bed and went to the closet. Opening the doors, she took out  
  
her dress and hung it on the closet door. When she had seen it in the store, she knew it  
  
was the one. It wasn't puffy, or frilly, or anything. It was a simple straight, taffeta  
  
midnight black gown with a slight flare to the skirt that accented her hips. It also had a  
  
low scooping back that laced up in a complicated criss-cross pattern that she still couldn't  
  
do by herself. The top was beaded slightly heavily with tiny silver rhinestones, which  
  
decreased in quantity as they cascaded down the dress. It had reminder her of the clear  
  
nights in the feudal era, when her and Inuyasha would sit and gaze at the stars, and talk  
  
the night away. Those were the nights she cherished. The nights where it seemed  
  
Inuyasha cared for her as something more than a girl who could see shards. The nights  
  
where he wouldn't argue with her. The rare nights she sometimes even heard him laugh.  
  
But, there was always the morning to those nights. The sun rising each morning after  
  
those perfect nights, scattering that starlight and magic was just like Inuyasha himself,  
  
chasing after Kikyou, and scattering her heart.  
  
She swiped angrily at a tear rolling down her cheek. She had already accepted that she  
  
couldn't have him right? She knew that was true, but sometimes reality couldn't crush  
  
dreams. God, how she hated Kikyou. She hated that she was chosen to share her soul, that  
  
she had hurt Inuyasha, and most of all, for being so horrible, and still have Inuyasha  
  
loving her. She couldn't even get him to be nice to her at times. She did have Kikyou to  
  
be thankful for, though. Without her, she never would have met Inuyasha, or Shippo,  
  
Miroku or Sango. The friends who knew her even better than her friends here. Because  
  
of Kikyou, she had a second home, and a grandmother figure of sorts, which she had  
  
always wanted. But most of all, she had Inuyasha. Even if only friends, he still meant the  
  
world to her. Even if he only kept her around for so he could finish his task and leave  
  
forever with Kikyou. Even if she loved him and he'd never love her back.  
  
The door smashed open, (something she was getting used to happening as soon as she  
  
was deep in thought) and she jumped. Inuyasha stood leaning against the door frame,  
  
smirking at her. She rolled her eyes heavenward, praying he hadn't done anything  
  
devastating. "Yes, Inuyasha?" "You know Kagome, that kid can be pretty cool  
  
sometimes." Kagome started to get suspicious. "You mean he's not mad anymore?"  
  
He snorted. "Keh! That kid's a lot easier to make amends with than you. A few laps around the yard on my back and I'm his freakin' hero again." Kagome giggled. "So,  
  
what' with the smug look? You look like you just ate my cat or something..." At his  
  
silence she stalked towards him. "Inuyasha if you did, I..." When she was standing  
  
directly in front of him, he pulled a purple spiral notebook from behind his back. Kagome  
  
gasped. "My diary!" Diving at him to get it, he snatched it away and jumped on the bed.  
  
"OSUWARI!" he went face first down into the pillow, muffling his curses, but the  
  
notebook was trapped under him. With a growl, Kagome leaned out the door and shouted  
  
to her brother. "Souta! You had better stay in hiding all day, because when I find you, not  
  
even Inuyasha will be able to save you!"  
  
When Kagome turned around, he was sitting on the end of the bed, starting to open the  
  
diary. She lunged at him, but once again, he eluded her. "Heh, it's not so fun when you're  
  
on that side of the battle, eh Kagome?...hey..." Kagome had buried her face in her hands  
  
and was sniffling. He crept closer, guilt washing over him. He had made her cry again.  
  
Dammit, if he could count all the times he had made her cry...wait. He had just realized  
  
that there was no salty scent to the air like always when she cried when Kagome lurched  
  
forward and grabbed the notebook form his hands. As she glared at him, he stared at her  
  
dumbfounded. She had tricked him. Damn wench.  
  
She turned and walked to her desk. "I don't know how you and Souta found this, but you  
  
had better not have read _ANY_ of it..." she looked at him for conformation. Inuyasha  
  
quickly shook his head no, Kagome had that edge to her voice that always made him  
  
nervous. "because if I ever find out that you have read what's in this notebook, you'll  
  
wish you had a way to seal that well, because there would be no place or time that you  
  
could hide from me. Got it?" Inuyasha nodded vigorously. "Good."  
  
She locked the notebook in a drawer and put the key in her pocket to hide later. Her gaze  
  
caught on the dress hanging from the door. "Oh, and by the way Inuyasha, the dance I  
  
told you about is tomorrow, you're wearing a suit, and you're going to be on your BEST  
  
behavior. Right?" Inuyasha still heard that edge in her voice and nodded again, not  
  
knowing or caring what a suit was. "Promise, Inuyasha? No arguments right?" He  
  
nodded again, desperately wanting her back to her normal happy mood. She sent him a  
  
tight smile. "Great. Now, I'm going to find Souta..." she started out the door.  
  
"Hey, Kagome?"  
  
She stopped.  
  
"That thing you did with the crying? It was cheating."  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
A.N- Well, there's chapter 2. I think it turned out kinda nice, even if it is a little boring. I  
  
apologize for not updating sooner, but there was cruise night and cake class and work and  
  
a lot of other things that kept me from my computer. The evil fiends. Anyway, the next  
  
chapter should be the dance, but if not, it will be the next for sure. To the person who  
  
asked me about the sit spell...I'm not sure if it takes awhile to wear off, but that's the  
  
way it seems to me when I'm watching my DVD's, so that's the way it goes! I should have  
  
Ch.3 up within the week, so update, eat, and be merry, all! See y'all later!  
  
MusicAngel 


	3. Ch3

A.N- And thus begins ch.3. I decided to make this one be the dance scene, mainly 'cuz I want it over with. Seeing as how I'm writing this as I type it, I'm also not sure if it's going to be any good, so if its not, please don't abandon me, I will get to better parts very soon!  
  
Disclaimer- Again, I do not, nor ever will, own Inuyasha or anything along with it....THERE ALL YOU LEGAL SADISTS!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? I'M DEPRESSED NOW!! Anyway...  
  
**_ CH.3  
_**  
Kagome sat fidgeting in her chair with her back to her mirror as her mother curled and pinned her hair into an elaborate mess. She sighed as she pondered how tonight was going to end up for the 49th time. 'I am an idiot, I am an idiot, I am and idiot...' the thought kept chanting in her mind. Jii- chan was downstairs explaining how a suit was put on to Inuyasha. Kagome thanked all the gods a 100 times for making him promise not to argue the day before.  
  
At her mothers voice, she was jolted back into reality. "Hmm..?" Mrs.Higurashi chuckled. "Stop worrying Kagome, everything will be fine. Inuyasha is a smart boy; he'll be ok, too. Now, what do you think? I'm just about....done." After sticking the final pin into her daughter's hair, she twirled the chair around to face the mirror. Kagome gasped. Her hair looked beautiful. All the curls had been pinned up to the back of her head. Where her hair had been pulled back in the front, there was a side part that added elegance to the style, and her mother had also left two strands down and curled at her temples. She got up and hugged her mom. "Thank you, mamma...for everything." The two hugged for a minute until a knock at the door startled them. A muffled but unmistakable voice floated in from outside the door.  
  
"Hey Kagome, this thing...well, it's not going to work..." he sounded so frustrated that Kagome almost giggled. Her mother, however only sighed. "This, is why I only had two children...go on Kagome, get into the bathroom to get your dress on and I'll help Inuyasha." Kagome nodded and grabbed her dress from the closet door. Once in the bathroom, she hung it form the shower rod and got out her make-up. She plunked it down on the counter and made a face at it. She hated wearing this stuff. It was stupid. She laughed as she heard her thoughts mimicked from the other room. Inuyasha was obviously displeased with her choice of dress for him.  
  
Inuyasha was most certainly not pleased. When he couldn't get the long, uneven scarf thing to tie around himself and his sword, he had gone in search of Kagome. He had gotten her mother instead. That alone had not pleased him; he didn't feel right arguing with Kagome's ma. When she told him that he wasn't going to be taking the sword with him he had nearly hit the roof. "Damn it, then! How the hell am I going to protect it from people that could take it!? And, how am I going to protect Kagome and me from danger if it comes along? And..." Mrs.Higurashi sent him a quelling look that his own mother had given him when he was a child. Did they have a book or something?  
  
"First off, watch your tongue in my home, mister," Inuyasha blushed. "And, you're not in the feudal era anymore. There are no demons or spirits to take it or do you or my daughter harm. Don't worry. I'll leave it with Jii-chan for the night. It will make him happy." Inuyasha paled at the thought of his beloved tetsueiga in the clutches of that man. Kagome's mother caught his look and laughed. "I was only teasing Inuyasha, I'll keep your sword up here in Kagome's room...now, to fix what you've done with this suit..." He sighed and looked at the ceiling as she started to fuss over him. Kagome was going to owe him big time.  
  
Kagome had just put on the final touches of her make-up and was stepping into the midnight sky dress. Maybe she should get 'sick' again, that always seemed to work...with another look in the mirror, she decided against it. If nothing else, she wanted to knock Inuyasha dead tonight, and maybe even get him to forget about Kikyou for a few hours. Get him to see that she was Kagome, not Kikyou's copy. She stepped into her shoes and secured the straps at her ankles. Standing up, she went to listen at the door. After a minute, she was sure her mother and Inuyasha had moved from her room and went out. Poking her head out her door, she called for her mother. After a second, she also added an "Inuyasha you stay". She heard a keh from downstairs then her mother's footsteps on the stairs. "Yes dea...oh, my." her mother paused in front of Kagome's door, with one hand over her heart and the other over her mouth. Tears sparkled in her eyes. "Oh, my....Oh Kagome, you look so beautiful..." 'alright,' Kagome thought, 'I've passed the mother inspection. Now there's the cynical hanyou inspection.' Her mother hugged her again and told her to wait and that she was going to get the camera. She'd call when she was ready for her to come down. As she waited she fidgeted again. What if he thought she was ugly, or too made up, or...with a deep breath, she told herself to calm down. On the bright side, if he thought she was repulsive, she could still go to the dance with Hojo, and he could go back to the feudal ere. Somehow that didn't comfort her at all. Her mother beckoned form downstairs. With another deep breath, she started down the stairs. 'Here we go...'  
  
Inuyasha was getting impatient. (a.n- there's a surprise, eh?) He hadn't seen Kagome since breakfast today and every time he tried, her mother would whisk him off. He scowled. The last thing he needed was a woman telling him when and where he could see Kagome. He could see her anytime he damn well pleased. He watched with slight amusement as Mrs. Higurashi hustled by, mumbling about a camera. He thought about sneaking up the stairs to see Kagome without her mother knowing but she chose that moment to come back holing the camera like a victory torch. She had no sooner rushed out the kitchen door, when she rushed back in and told Inuyasha to follow her. With a scowl, he got up and followed her. What the hell did the woman want him to do now? She stood at the end of the stairs. "Kagome, you can come now dear!" Inuyasha shifted his weight to the other foot. About damn time. He tugged at his collar. The thing they put him in was confining and hot. He wanted his fire-rat robe back. He wanted to go home; he had spent enough time in Kagome's time. He wanted...His thought process was shot as he saw Kagome's foot appear at the top of the stairs. The foot turned into a long black skirt outlining her legs, followed by hips, waist, shoulders, and head. He swallowed. Hard. God, she was beautiful. He realized his mouth was hanging open and he snapped it shut. He had never seen her lovelier than she looked right now. The dress she was wearing had captured the looked of the senkoku jidai nights. The night he sometimes shared with Kagome. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her close and never let it go. He shook his head. Where had that come from? He realized he had yet to see her face; she was looking at her feet as she descended down the stairs. She got to the bottom and walked over to him. "Hey Inuyasha.." she said shyly as she looked up at him and the breath whooshed form his lungs.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was smiling form ear to ear. She had seen the look the two were giving each other before. Inuyasha may be stubborn, but there were some things you cant just cant hide form a mother. He hadn't even noticed when she had snapped a picture of him as Kagome came downstairs. She knew there was no coincidence that her own husband had once bound her to him with that famous question beneath the very tree her daughter had met her hanyou. The Goshinboku tree truly had unexplained powers. With another look at Inuyasha and Kagome, she smiled. Love really did have no boundaries. It could defy time itself.  
  
After her mother had taken three rolls of film, the hustled out to the car. As they were passing through the door, Kagome suddenly turned and ran back to the living room. grabbing the black bandanna on the coffee table, she went back to the door where Inuyasha was waiting for her. She smiled at him and held up the bandanna up. He took it from her and covered his ears. when he was done, she took his hand and they went to the car. Inuyasha hadn't said anything aside from an answering 'hey'. He didn't need to. She had a feeling he felt the same about her as she did for him for once. She'd never forget how handsome he looked in that tux. She saw a look in his eyes she'd only seen fleeting glimpses over the 2 years she had known him. But there was a look in the back of his eyes too, that she couldn't quite read. It was almost sorrowful. Not wanting anything to ruin the moment though, she dismissed it. As they neared the school gym, where the dance was being held, she looked over at him, he seemed slightly edgy. He never had liked the feeling of being in a car. She giggled at his worried expression and he turned to her and gave her a scowl, but didn't mean it. She knew he was just humoring her. When they arrived at the gym, her mom gave them a wink and told them to have fun, and that she'd pick them up later. She felt something slip into her hand and looked down to see Inuyasha's holding it. Her eye's widened and she looked up at him. He had never done that before. With a slight smile, she closed her fingers over his. "Ready?" With a smirk he pulled her forward, "Kagome, I'm always ready, bring it on!" she rolled her eyes. She was glad he hadn't changed too much.  
  
As they stepped inside, her three friends called to her, and she waved. When they saw Inuyasha however, they immediately started to whisper among them. She saw Hojo watching her form across the room, his expression darkening when it fell on Inuyasha. The oblivious hanyou was staring at everything. She tugged his hand. "Just stay by me and everything will be fine, ok?" he nodded and they headed to the dance floor. The fast, peppy song that had been playing had ended and a slow, romantic one took it's place, couples began to form pairs and she looked at Inuyasha, feeling awkward. When he caught her glance, he just waited. "Uh, Inuyasha, I know, that it night be weird, but if we any this to work, your going to have to dance with me like them," motioning to the other dancers, she continued. "we don't have to do it all the time, if you don't want to, but..." he surprised her by grabbing her hands and pulling her forward. She looked up, surprised. He was smirking at her again. "What's the matter, Kagome? You scared?" She arched an eyebrow and her chin went up defiantly. "Bring it on." Mimicking his retort form earlier, she looped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. It was true that she didn't have to get so close, but if this was the only night she had him as completely hers, she was going to make it worth it. She was shocked when she felt his chest rumble and his arms tighten around her. Then her heart was filled with warmth, and she nestled closer.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome was in his arms, and nothing was wrong, and she wasn't crying. She had even accepted his embrace when he pulled her tighter. A warm feeling he had never known spread through him. This felt so right, having her in his arms. He had held her before, but never like this, this was different. This wasn't out of duty, or a form of comfort. This was simply because. There was no reason. There had always been something about Kagome, something different. Something that made him feel like he belonged and that he was wanted. Something he hadn't ever felt with Kikyou. The thought opened something in his mind that sent awareness rushing through him. But he wasn't going to think about that now. Not about that, or Kikyou. Tonight was for him and for Kagome. For everything they had been through together, and for everything they would go through. Tightening his arms just a little more he just simply felt. Until he felt someone watching him. he glanced up and saw the boy that kept pursuing Kagome watching him with hateful eyes. Inuyasha matched his glare. A possessive growl formed in his chest. Feeling it Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder. Looking into his face, she knew something was wrong. Touching his cheek, his eyes snapped to her face. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" He just shook his head. "Nothing Kagome." He still had a weird feeling about that guy though. He didn't like the way he looked at Kagome. Especially when she looked like she did now. She would have Miroku on his knee's begging for a child if he was here. He didn't like that either. In fact he didn't like any guy with Kagome but him. He wondered what to do now that he realized that. He hadn't known the song ended until Kagome pulled form his arms. It disappointed him, but he didn't let it show. He had a lot of thinking to do before he could do anything. He felt a bunch of people coming towards him and instinctively put Kagome behind him. When he looked, there were three boy's about his size coming towards him. Kagome poked her head out form behind him.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" one of them glared at Inuyasha and talked. We heard that this guy was bothering you Kagome. Is it true?" Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but of course Inuyasha answered first. "That's bullshit. I'd never hurt Kagome." As if to prove appoint, he put his arm around her and pulled her close. The guy form before looked to Kagome. She nodded an affirmative. The 3 guys smiled. "Alright cool, hey dude, what's you name, you don't go to our school do you?" Kagome answered for him this time. "No, he's home schooled." They had a conversation for a while before they dragged a completely willing Inuyasha away to have 'man-talk' as they put it. She sighed and went over to her friends. She sat down and glared at them. They pretended not to notice. "All right guys, which one of you sent them? Eri cracked first. "Well, uh, Hojo said he was bothering you, and we got worried so we sent them...and well.." Kagome laughed. "No worries. With all the stories I've told you about him I would have done the same." She was them bombarded with questions form her friends. When one of them asked if he had a brother, she almost laughed out loud. "yes, but trust me, he's a cold hearted monster." Literally, she thought. Another slow song came on and she saw Hojo coming towards her. With a mental groan, she smiled at him. He bowed when he got to her, and her friends giggled. "Kagome, would you care to dance?" With a glance towards Inuyasha, who was laughing it up with her friends dates, she realized she had no choice. She actually owed it to him. "All right Hojo." She got up and he took her to the dance floor. Instead of looping her arms around him, like with Inuyasha, she just placed them on his shoulders. He, however, pulled her closer than she would have liked. "Kagome, I don't like that guy your with, he seems dangerous." You have no idea, thought Kagome. "Oh he just looks like that. He's actually very sweet." "Kagome?" she was praying for Inuyasha to come save her. "Yeah?" he caught her chin and made her look at him. He had a look in his eyes that made her nervous. "I want you to be mine, and you know that. I'm willing to do whatever it takes." She looked at him in shock. She tried to pull away but he held her tight. She wanted Inuyasha. Now. Hojo was about to say something else when Inuyasha tapped him on the shoulder. Kagome sighed with relief. "I think you have something of mine." Pulling Kagome out of Hojo's embrace, he gathered her against him. With a feral look at Hojo, he walked her away.  
  
With a concerned look at her, he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him like he was her lifeline. She was shaking he noted and he wanted to kill the bastard for saying whatever he said to her. "Kagome, I could feel your fear all the way across the room, what happened?" Kagome just kept her face buried in his chest. "Kagome, what happened?" he put more force into it this time. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Nothing, he just said some things that made me nervous. Inuyasha, please just dance with me for a while. Make me forget? Please?" with a growl, he nodded and pulled her close.  
  
The rest of the night went fine. Kagome had almost died laughing when Inuyasha and her friends' dates got up in front of the school and did and interpretive dance to the American song by Queen, 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. There were times when she would catch Hojo looking at her, but she would just get closer to Inuyasha and she was fine. Halfway through the night, she got a note saying her family was called out of town, and that Inuyasha was to get her home safe. Inuyasha had said it was no problem, with more gusto than necessary. His friends that he had made were around and he was trying to act macho. Kagome just patted his head and said he was a good boy, making him grumble and everyone else laugh.  
  
Kagome had the time of her life. Inuyasha even got over his fear of dancing. That had a lot to do with his new found friends, but at least he got to dance. Still, both liked the slow dances the best. Sometimes, Kagome would look up into his eyes and she that look of heat, mixed with the same look he had when he had almost kissed her, a long time ago. There was something else too, but she couldn't tell what. Before she knew it, it was the last dance, and Inuyasha and her were holding each other for the last time, and Kagome was keeping back the tears that the end of the evening were bringing to her eyes. When it was time to go, Inuyasha and the guys had their manly-man farewells while her and her friends hugged. While they were walking home, she stopped and took off her shoes, sighing with delight. Inuyasha looked at her with mischief and scooped her up bridal style. She squealed and swatted his chest. "Show off" she mumbled with affection. The natural rock his body mad as he walked was lulling her to sleep along with the beat of his heart.  
  
Inuyasha knew the minute she fell asleep. He looked down at her in his arms. Her face was so peaceful in her sleep. Like an angel. His angel. The one who saved him. The one he was beginning to think he could never live without. When they got to her home, he didn't have the heart to wake her, he laid her on the bed and went out to the Goshinboku to think.  
  
When Kagome woke up, she was surprised to see she was in her room. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. After searching the house in a panic, she went outside. See saw a glimpse of red in the big tree, and sighed in relief. She walked up to the tree. She was not surprised to see that he had gotten his robe back, she knew he hated that suit. Kagome thought back on the night. It was time to make it perfect, even if it broke her heart. She looked up into the tree. Inuyasha was lost in thought, she could see it on his face. She almost hated to break him out of it, but she had to do this. "Inuyasha," she called his name softly to startle him less. He jumped and looked down at her. "Yeah?" "Could you come down here for a second?" he hesitated..."You gonna sit me or something like that?" Kagome chuckled. "No, just come here." He hesitated again, but jumped down. "What?" Kagome took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Taking a step closer to him, she looped her arms around him, like they did when they were dancing. With one last look in his startled eyes, she closed hers and rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly. His eyes widened in shock. She just...she's...Kagome pulled away. "That was for tonight. Thank you so much Inuyasha." With that she pulled away and started back towards the house. Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. Spinning her around, she defiantly saw that look she had back at the well when he came home with her. His voice was deep when he talked. "Whatever I want, remember Kagome?"  
  
A.N- wow. Wow! Holy long fluffy chapter! My butt's quite numb from sitting so long. For that, you people get the cliffy! Ha! I really didn't think that was going to be that long...wow. My updates should be quick for a while, but then they might slow down...I think I might wait a long time on this one......I'm just kidding. I should have ch.4 up in a few days or so! Thanks for reading! It means a lot! Bye y'all!  
  
MusicAngel 


	4. Ch4

A.N- well here's your update all you pushy pushy people! Lol really, though, I love your reviews, which is why I hate that I'm probably going to make you all mad at me in the next sentence. There will be no lemon in this chapter. Sorry! I thought about it for a long time, and decided against it. They're just not ready for it yet. I promise though, I will post a lemon or two in this story before it's complete! Thank you everyone!  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own 'em, you can't sue me. Well, you could, but not for that! Haha!

* * *

**_ Ch.4_**  
  
"Whatever I want, remember Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's molten gold eyes and gulped. She nodded, scared out of her wits. Inuyasha had never acted like this before. He just continued to stare out her for a while with a slight smile on his lips. Even if she was scared, she wanted him to kiss her so badly it hurt. Just for once feel what it would be like. She was just starting to close her eyes and tilt her lips up to him again when she heard him sigh and let go of her arm. Her eyes flew open.  
  
Inuyasha stood a few steps away, his back to her. His head was down, his fists clenched and he was breathing hard. When he spoke, his voice was choked with an unidentifiable emotion. Kagome wasn't sure if it was love, hate or what, but it made her nervous. "Kagome, we need to talk." He went over to her and picked her up in his arms, then jumped onto one of the higher branches of the Goshinboku tree. Kagome was still sputtering when Inuyasha spoke again, his voice under control, this time. "Kagome, what just happened down there?" Kagome just stared at him. He had to look away from her and her damn expressive eyes. It had always been so much easier with Kikyou. Her eyes had never held the emotion Kagome's did. There was always that...something, she had always kept hidden.  
  
"Kagome, you know that I'm not one to express things openly, but there are things you need to know. I can't deny that I feel things for you, or that those things are different than the feelings I had for Kikyou. All I know is, as long as Kikyou still walks the earth, neither I or she can be at peace. I still feel obligation to Kikyou. And I...I... don't know anymore. There is a part of me that still wants to love her. But, there is also the part of me that tells me that she's not the same miko I loved. Either way, You and I Kagome, whatever, we have going, will have to wait until I can sort through everything and...." His voice trailed off when he smelled Kagome's tears. "Kagome?" He looked over to find nothing by the trunk or the tree. A small jolt of panic hit him. He quickly looked over the edge of the branch. "KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome was trying to scramble down the side of the tree, and was slipping as she tried to gain her footing on a lower branch. At his call, her head snapped up. "No, Inuyasha! Don't even think about coming down here. I can make it on my own," tears were streaming down her face, blurring her vision. "You can't let her go, and I cant take it anymore, so go! Go back to her! I wont stand in your way anymore! Just know this Inuyasha, I always..." she gasped, cutting off what she was going to say, as her foot missed the branch she was aiming for. She tumbled down, arms flailing as she tried to grasp something to hold onto. "Kagome!!!" Inuyasha flew into action, but not soon enough. Kagome hit the ground seconds before him, landing on her arm with a thud. Inuyasha reached the ground and scooped her up in his arms. "Shit, Kagome.." she had a nasty cut on her forehead. He could tell her arm was badly bruised, if not broken, and she was unconscious. Thinking quick, he carefully adjusted her in his arms and sped off towards the well.  
  
When the well had transported them back into the feudal era, he sped out and headed to the village. All the while he kept saying things to Kagome, telling her she would be fine, and that she had to hang on. Even with the calm, soothing way his words came out, his mind was in turmoil. Once at the village, he found Keade's hut and burst into it. The old lady had been sleeping, but, had been jolted out of slumber when Inuyasha had crashed into the hut. "Keade! Help her! She fell!" Inuyasha hadn't even called her a name like normal. With surprise in her wise eyes, Keade hurried to examine the young girl the hanyou had laid on one of the mats. After a few minutes, She looked up to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, go and find Sango and the others, bring them here...quickly go!" Inuyasha was hesitant. He didn't want to leave Kagome, but he did as Keade ordered. He went to the hut they sometimes stayed in when they were in the village and shouted out for them to make up. Sango bolted up, her hand automatically going to hireikotsu, ready for battle as always. Shippo had scrambled under the covers, scared at the loud interruption, and Miroku was still in the clutches of sleep, with a lecherous grin on his face and his hand twitching, Sango looked around and saw Inuyasha in the doorway. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" "Get Miroku up, Kagome's hurt, come to Keade's hut!" With that, he turned and speed out the door, followed by a small ball of fur. Shippo had zipped out when her heard of Kagome's injury and was hot on Inuyasha's trail.  
  
Sango got up immediately, and was prepare to run out the door, but remembered Miroku. She hurried to his side gently shaking him. "Houshi- sama, get up! Kagome-chan has been injured," She continued to shake him but he wouldn't wake up. Suddenly, Miroku's arm snaked out and pulled Sango down to him. "Oh Sango, so soft..." Sango's eyebrow twitched and she wiggled out of his grasp. Grabbing Hireikotsu, she smacked him hard on the head with it. He jolted up with a cry of pain. "Get up, Houshi-sama! Kagome-chan is injured and if you touch me again, I'm going to injure you, you lech!" She ran out the door, Miroku not far behind her, rubbing his head and muttering about women and their moods.  
  
An hour later, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo stood outside the hut while Sango and Keade attended Kagome inside. It was no small feat to get Inuyasha to leave Kagome's side but Sango and Miroku had forced him out, saying they would send for Kouga if he didn't get out now. Inuyasha had growled his many curses and complaints, but had left. He was now pacing back and forth, while Shippo and Miroku, sat and watched him. Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, that pacing is not going to help. Sit down." Inuyasha turned on Miroku, his eyes lighting up with an idea. "Miroku! You're a monk! Order the gods to make Kagome ok!" Miroku sweat-dropped and Shippo rolled with laughter. "Inuyasha, you cannot order the gods. You ask, plead and pray for the gods to grant you favor. You do not however, threaten, order, or curse them to do your bidding. So don't even try it." Inuyasha sat down with a huff and Shippo jumped on his head. Inuyasha made a face as the little kitsune tugged on his sensitive ears. "So does this mean you're admitting you like Kagome best? You seem awful worried about a little bump on her head." Inuyasha growled and pulled them boy off his head then slammed him to the ground. "Shippo..." Inuyasha was about to pound him to a pulp when Sango came out of the hut. Inuyasha looked up while Shippo squirmed out form under his hand and ran to hide behind Miroku.  
  
Sango sat down on the step and sighed, looking at her feet. She felt three pair of eyes on her and looked up. "What?" Inuyasha jumped up and flailed his arms. "What the hell you mean what!? You know what we want to know so just tell us!" he started pacing again. Sango leaned closer to Miroku. "How long has he been like this?" Miroku watched the pacing hanyou again. "The whole time. He was going to threaten the gods, before.." "HEY YOU JERKS! I CAN HEAR YOU!" Inuyasha stormed over and plunked himself down in front of Sango. She just shook her head. "You know, with an attitude like that you think his choice would be easy." Miroku nodded his head solemnly in agreement. Inuyasha fell over onto his back. Jumping up he pointed a finger at the two of them, "You two can't talk! You like each other and haven't told each other!" The pair tilted their heads. "Ah, so you do like Kagome-sama." Sango nodded. "Well, you should tell her Inuyasha, instead of being a stubborn jerk..." Inuyasha fisted his hands. "I never said that! What I said was, hey! You aren't even listening!" Sango and Miroku were ignoring the hanyou, deep in their own conversation. "...yes. Too bad he won't admit it though, I think he'd be a lot more pleasant." Inuyasha fisted his hands again and smirked. "So, you think me unpleasant? Come here Miroku! I'll show you unpleasant!" Miroku scrambled back and jumped to his feet. "Gyaa! Sango, help!" Inuyasha started chasing him around the yard, both of them yelling and screaming. Sango stayed where she was, quite amused. Shippo came and hopped into her lap. "Well, it looks like you got his mind off Kagome for a while. Good thing too, he was driving me nuts." Sango nodded and looked at Shippo. "It's a good thing he's so simple minded." Miroku sped past them, Inuyasha bounding after him. "EH, MIROKU! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN, YOU PATHETIC BOUZU!" Sango shook her head again. Shippo, tugged on her sleeve. "So is Kagome going to be ok?" She smiled softly. "Yes, she's going to be fine. Sore for a couple of days, her arm is bruised badly, and she's got a terrible grudge going against Inuyasha for some reason," The men flew by again. "but like always, she'll pull it together. She's strong, you know that." Shippo nodded. He looked back to where Inuyasha had almost caught up to Miroku. "Should we help him?" Sango smiled wickedly and thought back to what had happened earlier. "no."  
- - -  
  
A few days later, Kagome was feeling much better. Her arm was still bruised, but Keade's herbs were doing wonders. Inuyasha had tried to speak with her but Kagome wouldn't listen. Inuyasha would normally get mad and go storming out of the hut. He wanted to apologize to her. The damned woman was so stubborn; however, he couldn't even get a greeting out before being told to go away. So was the same case today. When she had told him to leave her alone while she was gathering herbs with Sango, Inuyasha had decided to go for a walk. He heard someone following him and instantly recognized the footfalls. "Miroku, if you want to talk, I'm not going to listen if your behind me." The monk chuckled and caught up with the hanyou. When they reached a spring, they sat on some rocks. Inuyasha sat and glared at Miroku. Miroku was seemingly transfixed with the water. "So what the hell did you follow me out here for?" "Inuyasha look at the water. See how calm it is? You need to learn to be like the spring." Inuyasha looked at him half confused half angry. "You followed me out here to tell me to be like water. Keh! You're wasting your time, I'm going back." "You can't go on like this forever you know Inuyasha." The hanyou stopped. "You're wondering why Kagome wont talk to you." Inuyasha sat back down and looked at his feet. "Inuyasha you have to understand. Kagome-sama is a very sensitive girl. She is also very passionate," At Inuyasha's warning growl, he explained. "and you people call me the lech. Anyway, not like that. Her feeling towards her friends and family run deep Inuyasha. Now, even a fool can see that she has feelings for you, so you should have no problem." As Inuyasha started to retort, Miroku, cut him off. "No, Inuyasha, let me finish. We all understand that you once loved Kikyou. That is why we tolerate you going after her. We understand that you feel you need to avenge her to be at peace, which is also why we tolerate you going after her. But now, you need to think. Remember who you loved. It was not the empty shell that has taken her place. Her soul has passed on. You are lucky Inuyasha. That soul has returned to you. The soul you fell in love with so long ago has returned, and the girl bearing it is one of the strongest, intelligent, beautiful and most stubborn person I have ever known. She is also one of few that will take people the way they are. She would never ask anyone to change a thing about themselves. Remember Inuyasha, a persons soul is what makes them, them. Kikyou no longer has that. She just, is. Kagome is the one now, who has the soul you fell in love with so long ago. It was destined to be with yours. You have lived without Kikyou for sometime, now you have to ask yourself if you can live without Kagome." With a long look at Inuyasha, Miroku then got up to leave. He had done all he could the rest was up to Inuyasha now.  
  
Back to where Sango and Kagome were gathering herbs, the two women were now leaning against a tree. Kirara was curled up in Kagome's lap and the girl was absently stoking her fur. "Sango-chan, I don't know what to do. I just don't know how much longer I can take it. Every time I think he cares for me, he turns around and changes his mind," a tear trickled down her cheek. "Maybe it's time I give this up. You're all strong enough to finish the quest on your own. Then I won't be in anyone's way." Sango gasped and turned to look her friend in the eye. "Kagome! Don't you even think that! We need you! Inuyasha will realize someday that Kikyou isn't who she used to be. And even if he doesn't, you can't leave the rest of us. Were a family Kagome-chan. Without you, our family isn't complete! You're the reason were all together today! I've lost one family already, don't make me lose another!" Tears were streaming down both or their faces now, and they hugged, crying for everything they had lost and would have to endure. In that moment, Kagome knew she could never leave, not when her friends here had become her second family, something she could never say about her friends in the future. There were some things that bond people together and never let them let go. Kagome needed them as much as they needed her. She squeezed Sango one last time before they parted. "Thank you Sango-chan. I needed that." Picking up her basket, she turned around. "Come on, lets go back."  
  
They were walking back to the village when they spotted Miroku. With a side look at Sango, Kagome winked. "Go on, you know you want to." Sango blushed and ran up to Miroku. Kagome smiled. Those two would be alright. Miroku was getting better, too. He hadn't even tried to grope Sango this time. A loud slap, followed by a 'pervert', and a 'Sango please wait' reverberated through the forest. 'guess I was wrong..' Kagome decided to take the long way back to the village. She needed time to be alone. There was a spring nearby that she always went to when she had the time. She picked up her pace to a run. When she stumbled into the springs clearing, however, she found Inuyasha, sitting on a rock, lost in thought. He heard her and turned around from his position. Kagome went absolutely still. Inuyasha had a tortured look on his face, though it eased somewhat when he saw her, it seemed.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome turned to run.

* * *

A.n- not quite so long as the last chapter but hey, its 10:00, ive been writing for 2 hours and I'm just eating dinner! I hope you all aren't mad at me for not putting a fun scene in this chapter, but, was it Lauren stringer? (sorry if I have it wrong) told me, that that's where a lot of fics go wrong, and I'm not gonna mess mine up. So you can be sure that when I got to that, it's gonna be a knockout! But fear not my hentai reviewers! Lemons will be coming to save the day! cheering yay! Well, I guess that's it! Again, thanks so much to all who review for me! It mean sso much cheesy violins play in background throws shoe at them oh, go find a copy of "gone with the wind" to play in! bye! Last minute disclaimer – don't own gone with the wind. Cant sue me for that either! You thought I'd forget didn't you? Didn't you! Well I didn't! muhahahaha! ahem bye! 


	5. Ch5

A.N- Am most unpleased. I wrote this chapter already. I finished it at 1:00 this morning. But then, my computer shut down, and it was gone. A freaking 3000 word chapter and I have to type it again. GYAAAAAA! Well, at least I know how I want things to go now, instead of making them up off the top of my head. Still angry though, it took me 3 hours to write this chapter! Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
  
Disclaimer- No, I still don't own Inuyasha. I do own movies 1 and 2 and a new plushy Inuyasha though! Hehehe, my Inu-chan!

* * *

**_Ch.5  
_**  
Kagome turned to run.  
  
Inuyasha was faster this time, though. As soon as he saw that look in her eyes and watched her turn, he was jumping off the rock to go after her. Damn, it she was going to listen to him this time. She couldn't keep pushing him away when he had something to say! He was going to catch her, then make her listen, and everything would be ok again. He had almost reached her when she looked back at him, still running, all Inuyasha heard was a somewhat muffled, choked 'osuwari' before he hit the ground, spouting every curse he had ever heard and she kept running.  
  
Kagome hadn't wanted to sit him but she had to, she needed the time. She was almost to the well, it was so close! She got to the clearing and made a break for the well. She was about to leap into its mouth when she heard her name called out. Looking up, she saw a red clad figure burst out of the woods and come speeding at her. Her chin went up defiantly and she jumped into the well. Once back in her time, she went quickly scrambled up the ladder, and through the well house doors. She was all but a blur as she ran across the shrine grounds, but no one was home to notice, so she wasn't stopped by questioning calls or greetings. Her family was still gone on the trip they had been called out on, and Kagome was thankful for it. She couldn't deal with them right now. She knew she didn't have much time before Inuyasha would catch up with her so she sped down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She was about halfway down when she collided with something hard. Strong arms steadied her and her heart leapt in hope. 'Inuyasha...' she looked up hoping to find the golden amber eyes of the hanyou, but was greeted with friendly brown instead.  
  
"Higurashi! It looks like you're feeling much better today! Great! Would you like to go to the movies with me?" Kagome's heart sank. Hojo. 'The wrong one...' Her hopeful thoughts were crushed as she looked into the smiling face of her pursuer. She shook her head, not trusting herself to talk without saying something regretful, and kept walking, albeit at a fast pace, hoping he would get the hint. She gasped when he grabbed her arm with a little more force than necessary. She looked into his eyes again, startled. She caught a glimpse of coldness behind the friendly façade, and she began to get nervous. "Kagome, come on! It's just the movies! You can sit the whole time so you won't hurt your back, I remember your grandfather mentioning something about it," Kagome sweat dropped. "And you don't even have to walk! My mom let me borrow her car, see?" she followed his gesture to the white car behind him. She managed a small smile, and chose her words carefully. "I'm sorry Hojo-kun, I cant....I just can't!" With that, she turned to run, but Hojo reached out and grabbed her pulling her back against him. When she saw his eyes this time, they were no longer friendly, but were set with coldness and determination. She started to struggle, but he held her fast. When he spoke, his words were low and dangerous. "Listen, Kagome, there are hundreds of girls just dying to go out with me right now, but I don't want them, I want you. You should consider yourself lucky. Now lets go." He started to pull her towards the car, but she struggled. Out of pure habitual instinct, she called out for Inuyasha, causing Hojo to pause. "Inuyasha? That strange looking guy from the dance? Kagome, he's not here, so give it up. You're mine, now, and we're going to the 'movies'." Kagome could tell by the way he said movies, that he had no intention of going there. Terror struck her heart. She fought wildly, kicking and screaming, but Hojo was stronger than he looked and it was a losing battle. The shrine was set far enough away that no one could hear her, and barley anyone passed by.  
  
Suddenly, she was ripped from Hojo's grasp, and shoved behind a red wall. With sliver hair and, she looked up, dog ears? Recognition slammed into her with a force. Inuyasha's growl was a comfort to her this time, and she sagged to her knees behind him. Hojo stood looking puzzled for a moment before recognition hit him too. "It's you, that guy Kagome brought to the dance." He looked him up and down. "You know, you look familiar." He thought for a moment. "Ah yes. Some legend we learned in Japanese history, something about a boy named Inuyasha, no not boy, a hanyou," he paused. "Inuyasha, that is what Kagome called you earlier. Don't you two think this is a little over the top? It figures Kagome would choose a nut job. No more than she deserves, I guess..." he probably would have went on, if Inuyasha had not pinned him against the side of the car. Hojo's face turned fearful as he looked into Inuyasha's snarling features. He opened his mouth to talk, but Inuyasha cut him off. "Listen, I don't know who the hell you are, but I too, know the legend of Inuyasha. I know he saw things everyday that would make a weakling like you go insane. I know that he had more honor and value, than you have in you're little finger. I know that he had a passion that you couldn't even begin to understand, and I know he went through more pain and betrayal than you could ever imagine." He tightened his grip. "And I know, that if you ever touch Kagome again, I wont stop short of killing you." He pushed away from Hojo, leaving him startled and terrified. Inuyasha went over to where Kagome was still on the ground, shaking, and picked her up. She clung to him as if he was her only line to life. As he started to walk towards the house, he glanced over his shoulder. "I also suggest you read that story again. I don't think you remember the ending."  
  
Once inside, Inuyasha took Kagome up to her room and set her down on her bed. She curled into a ball and cried, the hard sobs causing her body to tremble. Inuyasha's face clouded with menace. He wanted to kill that bastard, and if they had been in the feudal era, he would have. He wanted to kick himself for not jumping in and stopping it earlier, but something had held his body frozen. He looked down to Kagome on the bed and couldn't take it anymore. In a gesture even he couldn't understand, he went down on his knees nest to her bed, and pulled her to him in a hug. Kagome's arms snaked around his neck and she clung to him. Inuyasha simply held her, and he struggled, even with his sensitive hearing to catch the words when she spoke. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he almost groaned. All the things he had put her through and she was apologizing to him. That was Kagome. He took her arms and gently pushed her back. "No, Kagome. Don't apologize to me, never to me. You haven't done anything wrong," he paused. "Aside from all those damned sits." She let out a choked laugh and shook her head. Inuyasha sighed and pulled her back into his arms and held her till she fell asleep. When he was certain she was sleeping, he carefully slipped form her room and started to search the house for what he was looking for. That wimpy Hugo or whoever had given him an idea. He found it in her grandfather's room. He went to Kagome's room, and placing his find on the table next to her bed, he returned to his time to wait.  
  
When Kagome awoke a few hours later, she stretched and yawned. She felt something hard brush against her hand and turned, puzzled. On her desk lay an open book. Curious, she picked it up and set it on her lap and gasped. There at the top of the page was the title.  
  
'Inuyasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale.'  
  
With shaking hands Kagome read and turned the pages, reliving all the moments. Kikyou and Inuyasha's love and betrayal. The centipede demon that brought the girl form another time. The releasing of the feared hanyou Inuyasha, and the very first osuwari. The first time they had met the mischievous little kitsune, Shippo. There was the fist time they had met the lecherous monk, Miroku, and Naraku's plot discovered. There was the tragic tale of the taija, Sango and her family. There were the entries about Kouga, too, and the rivalry between him and Inuyasha over the chosen girl. Kagome noticed her name was never mentioned. It was always girl form another time, or chosen girl. It puzzled her, but she didn't dwell on it. She looked at the pictures, done in excruciating detail, even though she didn't need too. There were pictures of Inuyasha, Kikyou, Shippo, Miroku and Sango. Kagome laughed as she saw a picture of a furious Sango, standing over a hand printed Miroku. There were pictures of Keade, and Kouga and his pack. There were pictures of Naraku, Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, and all his detachments. There were the ones of Sesshoumaru, Jaken and a little girl, seemingly human, that was constantly by Sesshoumaru's side. There were pictures of various demons and friends they had encountered, and Kagome was enthralled. She almost cried out in joy when she read the final battle with Naraku was won by them, as she turned the page to read the final chapter, she found it missing. In its place was a note. She picked it up, and opened it. As she read it, he hand flew to her mouth,  
  
Kagome,  
As you know, the final pages to the story are missing. I took them; I want you to find out the end of the story on your own, and not from a book. You might still be mad at me, and that understandable, though I hope you are not. I have gone back to the feudal era. You know where to find me to learn the rest of the story.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome jumped form her bad and grabbed her backpack, frantically gathering things to bring with her to Sengoku Jidai. She was going back to the past, and she was going to learn her future.  
  
Back in the feudal era already, Inuyasha sat on a branch of the Goshinboku. His sword was draped across his chest and his arms were crossed. He sighed and took out the final pages in the story again. He could have left them with Kagome, but that wasn't how he wanted her to find out. He looked at the pages in his hand again and opened them, skimming their contents. He had a valuable weapon now, he knew how and When Naraku would strike for the final time. He was surprised to find it was to be so soon. At least it would be all over with. He started to read the battle again. The battle scene never bothered him; it was what was to happen after the battle that sent him into deep thought. He read the words again.  
  
'_The battle was done. Naraku was gone, never more to cause pain or suffering. Kikyou came up behind Inuyasha, calling out his name. Wrapping her arms around him, she spoke. "Come, my love, it is time. Let us go to the gates of hell," Inuyasha looked at her, then to the chosen girl, who was pretending not to notice, though he had seen the tear that slipped down her cheek as she quickly glanced away at his look. Walking over to Naraku's ashes, she picked up the jewel and stared at it, remembering all the times gone by because of it. After a moment, she cupped it in her palms and looked straight at Inuyasha. She smiled softly at him, and mouthed three words he hadn't heard since the death of his mother. The girl then closed her eyes and a blinding light surrounded the scene. He heard Kikyou's scream and snapped his attention to where she was supposed to be. He felt her let go of him and grabbed for her, but the light prevented his vision, and he could not find her. As the light faded, he looked around to see the girl, her hands still cupped, a floating Shikon no Tama in them .Her eyes were still closed. A sparkling purple aura surrounded her. His eyes found Kikyou, the same aura surrounding her as she walked to the chosen girl. There was something different about her, and he realized that she was somewhat transparent, and seemed to be floating as she walked. When she reached the chosen one, she touched her forehead, and the girls eyes opened. The two miko's spoke through there eyes, in a silent conversation meant only for them. Kikyou then moved to stand beside the chosen girl, and when she looked at Inuyasha, he took a quick breath. Her eyes were back to the way they were before Naraku. When she spoke, her voice was free of the hatred that had laced it. Kikyou was back to her old self. "Inuyasha, thank you. My soul is at rest now, and I have you to thank for that. I must leave now, but there are things you must know." She looked to the girl and back at him. "Inuyasha, our bond was based on our loneliness, neither of us wanted to be alone and we both felt isolated. We took refuge in each other. But, a bond made to last should not be based on loneliness. It should be based form the love the pair feel for each other. We loved each other, Inuyasha, but not that way. Now it is time to let me go, you have another who loves you deeply, and I can tell you love her too." Inuyasha began to speak, but the priestess cut him off. "No, Inuyasha, do not. We were not destined for each other. You know this too. We were meant to help each other get through our lonely day, and we did. But now you have her, and her love is pure. It is not based on loneliness, or greed. She loves you for who you are, and the two of you shall prosper. Let me go Inuyasha, and live happily knowing I am at peace." He image began to fade, and her final whisper wrapped around him. "Thank you Inuyasha, my soul can finally rest. I wish you happiness." With that she was gone. He fought back the tears that threatened to fall. The chosen girl spoke his name and he turned to her, eyes widening. The jewel was above her head, and it began to circle her. Suddenly, it plunged into her side where it had sprung from in the first place. Her knees buckled and she began to fall. Inuyasha lunged forward to catch her. As he held her, she looked into his eyes, her eyes sparkling with happy tears. "Inuyasha," she reached up to touch his cheek. "It is done."  
_  
There was more, but Inuyasha wanted to wait for Kagome to read it again. He had too, he needed her to be there. He caught her scent in the air. Jumping down, he raced towards the well, and caught he hand as she was walking down the path. Pulling her along, and ignoring her questions, he hurried both of them to the village. She suddenly pulled her hand from his and muttered an osuwari. When he lifted his head, he was fuming. "God, Kagome, what was that for!?" Kagome just crossed her arms and looked at him levelly. "You wouldn't answer my questions." He growled and jumped up, hurriedly answering her. She had missed in the story that the battle was to be tomorrow, and she jumped on Inuyasha's back. As they sped off toward the village, she leaned towards his ear. "but, when do I get to find out the end of the story?" Inuyasha bit back a smile. "Soon Kagome, soon."   
  
The battle with Naraku had been everything they had expected. It was brutal and he had many tricks that were hard to overcome. But they had defeated him. While Kouga had distracted the detachments, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all surrounded Naraku. Miroku struck first, distracting Naraku with his Kazanna while Sango threw Hireikotsu, weakening him for a moment. It was then that Kagome and Inuyasha stepped foreword, combining the purifying arrow with the tetsueiga, the combined powers creating an unbeatable force. Naraku had disintegrated with a cry of outrage. They both just stood there looking at each other for a minute. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha heard his name and whirled around to find Kikyou. He took a deep breath as everything went according to the story.  
  
Miroku raced into the village on Kirara, holding Sango in his arms. She had been badly wounded in the battle, a large and deep gash down her arm, caused by one of Naraku's detachments. When they arrived at the little town, he jumped off Kirara, and ran to Keade's hut. The old woman was still at the battle field, but Miroku knew a little of herbs and healing. Lying Sango down on a mat, he went about finding the right herbs and some bandages. Little Kirara had went to sit by her masters head and was rubbing her head against Sango's in a comforting manner, trilling softly. Miroku cam and sat beside Sango, cleaning, treating, then bandaging the wound as best her could. He then took her hand and held it. He had about drifted off to sleep when he felt Sango stir. She opened her eyes a little. "H-houshi- sama....?" Her voice was weak. Miroku nodded. "Shhhh, just sleep Sango, you'll feel better soon." Sango nodded and went back to sleep. She woke up some hours later, feeling more refreshed. She tried to sit up, and winced as pain lanced through her arm. "You shouldn't do that yet, you know." Miroku's drawl came from beside her. She turned her head to glare at him. "You could have told me that before!" Miroku just raised an eyebrow. "Would you have listened?" At Sango's silence he chuckled. "I didn't think so." A few moments of silence passed before Sango spoke again. "Houshi-sama....does this mean we're going to get married now?" Miroku looked up from his cured right hand, his eyes difficult to read. "It's up to you Sango; you know I'd never force a woman to do anything she didn't want to." Sango snorted in half amusement. Several moments of silence passed before she answered. "Only if you promise not to cheat on me, you lecherous monk." Miroku grinned like a little boy. "Sango, my lovely, only if you promise to call me Miroku form now on." Sango blushed. "Miroku..." she said it softly, but it was enough for him. Still grinning, he bent down and softly kissed her. "Thank you, Sango."  
  
"It is done." Inuyasha leaned into Kagome's hand as she caressed his cheek. Everything had happened just as the book said it would. When he had seen Kikyou leave forever, his feelings were difficult to describe. He didn't want her to go, but he knew he had to let her. It had also felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Ah he looked down at Kagome though, he knew it was for the better. Kikyou was right, they had gotten each other through the lonely times, but now he wasn't alone anymore. He had Kagome. He adjusted her in his arms and stood up, surveying the battlefield. So much death and destruction. Yet, it was all so little compared to what they had seen. Inuyasha turned around. Kagome was right. It was done. He took them into the woods to the little clearing where she had run form him only a day before. He set her down and they sat on the rock, back to back. Kagome broke the silence first.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, about Kikyou I mean. I know you wanted to be with her. Her voice held so much pain, and he shut his eyes tight, knowing the pain was for him. And I'm sorry about the jewel, I know you wanted to be a full demon, but I had to make sure it would be safe..." her voice trailed off for a minute. Then she began to speak again. "But, I'm not sorry that we went through all of this together, and that it's finally over. All the pain and suffering is over," she paused, then reached back to cover his hand with hers. "plus, we still have each other, which is more than I ever could have asked for." Inuyasha linked his fingers with hers. "Kagome, you haven't heard the rest of the story yet." He felt he shake her head behind him. "I know how it ends, but I'm going to change it, just a little." He turned around, and she mimicked his action. He took her hand again. Looking into her eyes, he spoke. "Whatever I wanted right Kagome? You promised. Well, I know what I want now." Kagome looked confused. "Inuyasha, I told you, you can't use the jewel anymore..." His look cut her off. "Kagome, I don't want the jewel. I want you to stay with me. And someday, when you're ready, I want us to be together. I won't lie to you Kagome, I never could, it won't be easy. Even I know I'm not the easiest guy to get along with sometimes, but I need you. We need each other, you know this by now. Stay with me Kagome, don't leave me alone."

* * *

A.N-alright! That's it! That's all you get! Yes I'm being evil. But I can do that. I'm the author. And you can't do anything about it. Ha. For the second time, this chapter turned out rather well! A bit different form when I first wrote it, but hey, it's pretty darn close! And as a thank you for all of you spectacular reviewers! There will be a surprise in the next chapter! Won't that be fun kiddies!? Yes by battle scene was pathetic, but I can't write battles. Tried, couldn't, gave up. Thank you AGAIN for all who reviewed! I can never thank you enough! I love each and every one of you! Ice cream cake for everyone! I should have the next chapter up very soon! Bye y'all!  
MusicAngel 


	6. Ch6

A.N- Well, first off, I am sorry about the wait on this chapter, but I have been so busy, I haven't even been online in the last week. Second, I am sorry about the last chapter. I received what seemed to be a lot of confusion in my reviews. The last was not the final chapter, sorry if I made it sound like it was! Third, I am also sorry to say that this will be the final chapter. My days have been filled with band camp, 4-H, and babysitting for the rest of the summer. By the time I am done, summer vacation shall be too. It really, really sucks. I really wish I could write more for all of you, my wonderful, faithful, beloved reviewers; but I can't. Well, thank you all for reading this, I am debating writing another story once all the chaos is over! Oh, and for a bit of clarity, the group has been together for 2 years in this story, making Kagome 17, just to let people know! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer-This is getting old. I don't own them!  
  
Warning- Yes, boys and girls, here was the promised surprise! LEMON!! You have been warned.  


* * *

**_Ch.6  
_**  
"Stay with me Kagome, don't leave me alone."  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha in complete shock. Was this the same Inuyasha she had spent the last 2 years with? The Inuyasha that yelled criticized and degraded her? The same Inuyasha that was so stubborn, he wouldn't admit he was wrong if the correct answer was flashing in bright lights? Kagome looked into his eyes, and saw the raw emotion there, and tears began to fill her own. Yes, it was the same Inuyasha. The same Inuyasha who always protected her from danger. The same Inuyasha that she shared so many hardships with that they had always overcome together. The same Inuyasha who had stolen her heart. As the tears began to roll down her face, Inuyasha's heart plummeted and his eyes clouded. She wasn't going to stay with him. He began to turn around, when Kagome threw her arms around him and held tight. Hope shimmered in his heart again, and he wrapped his arms around her in return. His ears perked up when he heard her begin to speak.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're right. We need each other. There is no way I could leave you, or any of the others. But most of all you, Inuyasha. I always want to be with you. Inuyasha, I..."  
  
Kagome was cut off as Myoga bounced onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha-sama! I was so worried! I was fighting the whole way though..." his words began to slow before stopping completely. He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome's position before getting a sly look in his eyes. Poking Inuyasha in the neck with his elbow, he began to talk again. "Ah, Inuyasha-sama, so you've chosen! Well done! It's about time you took a mate! In fact your father was about your age when he met your mother." Inuyasha and Kagome sprung apart, blushing a deep red. Myoga however was oblivious. He jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder to the tip of Kagome's nose, where he managed to steal a bite before getting squashed. "Kagome-sama, I always liked you! You will make Inuyasha very happy indeed. I will serve you diligently..." He pulled a hanky from his pocket and dabbed at his eyes. "Oh, soon I will have new charges to look after..." Inuyasha and Kagome pulled back at the last statement and bushed even more. Inuyasha then charged forward and grabbed Myoga. The little flea began to squirm at Inuyasha's feral look. Inuyasha brought his old advisor up to his face and glared. "Myoga, when I need your help, I'll ask. Right now, you need to go away before either I or Kagome kills you." With that, Inuyasha flicked the flea into oblivion, Myoga yelling out his apologies as he sped into the sky.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head as he turned around. He saw Kagome sitting with her arms hugging her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. Her eyes were dark and thoughtful. He went over to her and sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a while before Kagome broke it. "Hey, Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked over at her. "Was it true what Myoga-jiji said? If I were to stay, would we...uh...mate? And have children?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome startled. He hadn't even thought about that. He knew that he wanted Kagome to stay. He took a minute to think it over. The jewel was complete and back in the safety of Kagome's body, where it was hopefully going to remain. Kikyou was gone, and his debt repaid. All he had left was Kagome and the others. He thought over it some more and then turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, you and the others are all I have left. The jewel is complete. Kikyou is gone. There is nothing for me to do besides...well, Kagome look at me." Her large chocolate eyes bore into his. "Kagome, I know that were both still young. You want to finish that sk-ool thing you are always complaining about. But, I know I don't want to lose you. Someday, Kagome, I hope that you and I will do the things Myoga talked about, but I will wait until you're ready Kagome."  
  
He could think of nothing more to say, so he remained silent, awaiting Kagome's reply. She looked shocked, peaceful, scared and happy all in one look. She looked away form him for a moment, and when she looked back, there was a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen since his mother passed away, all those years ago. "Inuyasha, I do want to finish school, thank you for that. I too, however, never want to lose you." She scooted closer and leaned on him. "Inuyasha, once I finish my schooling, I will come back to stay with you, forever. And, if you are still interested, someday, we can to the things Myoga talked about. Inuyasha, I have a feeling you already know this, but I'm saying it anyway. I love you, Inuyasha, and I would love to stay with you."  
  
Inuyasha's heart leapt form the final dark recesses that it had been in since the combined results of his mother's death and Kikyou's betrayal. He reached out and grabbed Kagome and Held her to him, tightly. He wanted to jump up and spin her around, but she pulled back. The pair was all smiles. Kagome got up and grabbed her back. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Inuyasha. "Lets go, Inuyasha." He got up and followed her to the well. He didn't know why she was going but, right now, he would follow her anywhere. When they reached the well, Kagome dropped her bag and turned toward Inuyasha. Rising up on her toes, she planted a soft kiss on his lips. "We need to go tell Mama. She will be thrilled." She then turned and jumped into the well. Inuyasha smiled softly and followed her. When he hit the bottom however, Kagome wasn't there. He looked up and saw the trees. He was still in the feudal era. Panic hit him hard. He couldn't use the well anymore.  
  
In the future Kagome was making her way up the ladder, wondering what was taking Inuyasha so long. When she reached the top of the well, she climbed down, and crouched at the edge of it. Resting her arms on the lip of the well, she waited for Inuyasha to appear. When 15 minutes had passed, she became worried. Jumping down, she hit the bottom with a thud. She was still in her time. Tears began to cloud her vision. She couldn't go back. And from the looks of it Inuyasha Couldn't come to her either. The well had sealed. Uncontrollable tears poured down her cheeks. She collapsed into a ball and cried until she fell asleep murmuring Inuyasha's name.  
  
3 years later.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his branch of the Goshinboku tree. 3 years had passed since that day. He wondered what she was doing now. There was not a day that went by when that thought didn't cross his mind. Just like there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't go to the well and will Kagome with all his might to come back, to heal his broken heart that shattered more with every passing day. He jumped down form the tree to make his daily trip, unaware he was being watched. Sango, Miroku, Mai, Sango and Miroku's first Daughter, who was 2, and Shippo were all watching him from a distance. Ever since Kagome had been trapped in her time, Inuyasha had been very nearly silent. He rarely even beat up Shippo. There had been many tears shed when they had found Inuyasha sitting by the well, head down and an aura of sorrow surrounding him. They all missed Kagome. Life after her disappearance had somehow lost some of the brightness and sparkle when she left it. She needed to come back, for all their sakes. Especially Inuyasha's.  
  
Inuyasha, who had made it to the well now, looked down into it's dark depths, Unknowing Kagome stood on the other side doing the same thing. Kagome had been miserable for the last three years. She had finished school, but hadn't had the will to move on to college. She still had hope she would someday return to Inuyasha, where she knew she belonged. Like Inuyasha, everyday she went to the well and tried it. Every time it had failed to work, leaving her heartbroken and wondering what Inuyasha was doing now. Was he happier? Did he even miss her? She had even gone to the Goshinboku and tried to communicate with him like she had before, but it hadn't worked. Tears slipped down her face again as she leaned over the well, some dropping to the bottom. She would give anything to return, just to see Inuyasha one more time...  
  
Inuyasha's head was bent over the well, deciding it was time to let Kagome go. She wasn't coming back. he needed to move on, though he knew he couldn't. A single tear, the first shed since the day she had gone, fell from his eye and hit the bottom of the well in a silent goodbye. He wished she would return. Inuyasha wanted Kagome back where she belonged. He turned to leave, grief seeming to weigh down each step.  
  
The tears shed form both Inuyasha and Kagome simultaneously hit the floor of each time periods well. When they met, a purple light began to form, growing in size and intensity. In Kagome's time, the light shot up, illuminating the well house. Kagome gasped and covered her eyes. Hope flickered to life once again in her heart. Without another thought she ran form the door of the well where she was preparing to leave to the opening of the well. She vaulted over the edge and dove in. the old feeling of disorientated floating came back to her, and she laughed in happiness. The well was working again. When he hit the bottom, she kept her eyes closed for several seconds, praying to any god that was listening to grant her wish. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She saw tree tops and birds flying. Her heart leapt in joy. It worked. She was back in the feudal era. Climbing the old ladder that was still in place, she climbed over the edge of the well. Hooking her legs over she sat and looked around. Her eyes landed on a red clad figure walking away from her. Emotions slammed into her body. She called out the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
Inuyasha slammed to the ground. Confusion wracked his brain, no one could sit him but Kagome, and she was gone. Jumping up, he whirled around to see a slightly different Kagome running toward him. Shock and joy kept him still for a moment, but he was then running forward and catching Kagome as she jumped towards him. She was laughing, and the sound brought the shattered pieces of his heart back together. His Kagome was back. His face, a mask of pure emotion, looked down into hers. "Kagome, how..." He was cut off as Kagome leaned up and kissed him, with all the feeling that had been pent up for three years. It only took a few second for Inuyasha to respond with as much fervor and emotion as she. When they broke apart, she leaned back and looked into his eyes. Then, climbing out of his arms, she wrapped her arms around him, tears once gain slipping down her face. "Oh, Inuyasha, I missed you so much." Inuyasha could find no word suitable, so he simply held her tight and thanked every god he could think of.  
  
Sango, who was carrying little Mai, burst into the clearing with Miroku and Shippo. Shippo cried out in joy and bounded towards Kagome. Reluctantly stepping out of Inuyasha's arms, she held out her to the kitsune, snuggling him as he leapt into them. Shippo stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha's growl. Kagome released Shippo to embrace a tearful Sango, then turning to hug Miroku as well. She paused as she felt something tug on her sleeve. She looked down to she a little copy of Sango with Miroku's eyes staring up at her. She bent down, smiling at the thought of Miroku and Sango finally together. "Hello, I'm Kagome, what's your name?" the little girl looked up shyly. "Mai..." with that, she turned and ran behind Miroku, who laughed. They all talked for a long while before Inuyasha could stand it no longer. He scooped Kagome up in his arms, announced they were leaving, and sped out of the clearing. Sango and Miroku looked at each other with knowing eyes. With any luck, Mai would have a playmate soon.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome to the hut the villagers had built him in the woods as a thank you. Setting her down, they simply sated at one another for a long while, slightly awkward. Inuyasha spoke first. "Kagome, I thought I'd lost you..." Kagome nodded and stepped into his arms. "I thought I was never going to see you again. Life became a chore. And now, your back. Kagome, please don't leave me again..." Kagome shook her head vigorously. "I couldn't Inuyasha, not even if I wanted to." They held each other for a long time, then Inuyasha set her a little ways away from him, and bent his head to kiss her. The kiss quickly grew into a heated one, and Inuyasha Backed away, breathing hard. "Kagome, I know we've been apart for a long tome, but my feelings are the same. I need you, and I want a family. I'll wait if you want more time still, but be assured I want to be with you forever still. So, do you need more time?" Kagome's urgent and heated kiss was answer enough for him. He kissed her back, and sucked in his breath when he felt Kagome's tongue slip into his mouth. Kagome hadn't lived in the future mainly her whole life without learning something. Inuyasha's surprise drifted away and he caught on, and it became a battle for dominance. Inuyasha of course won, but only because Kagome let him. Inuyasha's instincts began to kick in, and he laid her on the floor, looking into her eyes, silently asking if she still wanted this. She looked right back into his, and nodded.  
  
"I need you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha sucked in his breath hard at that. He had waited 3 years for this, and he needed her too. Even though he had never done this, he knew exactly what to do to please her. He found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and he smiled at her gasp. Too emotion ridded to care, he simply ripped the shirt she was wearing from her body, and growled at the scrap of lacy cloth covering what he wanted to see. Ignoring her sputtering protest, he ripped it off too, and his chest rumbled in appreciation of Kagome's breasts. Instinct hit him again, and he leaned down to take one nipple into his mouth, suckling it like a newborn pup. She began to writhe beneath him, small noises coming from the back of her throat. He continued to torture her like that for a long time before traveling further down her body. Kagome whimpered in protest as he left her, but gasped again as she felt his hands guiding her skirt down her legs. When his hand returned it was to the place between her legs. She nearly cried out in pleasure. He touched her as is she were the most precious thing on earth, and with the reverence of a child discovering something amazing. His light touches to the place where she burned for him were making her crazy. She had gone 3 years without even barley touching another man, and all her youthful sexual urges came to the surface. She needed him, as much as he needed her. As he continued to drive her crazy with his light touches and occasional kiss, she struggled to find a voice.  
  
"Inuyasha...please...stop teasing...I... I need more...." Inuyasha growled. He was driving himself crazy as well as Kagome. They had the rest of their lives to be together. Tonight, he needed her. "Kagome..." he murmured her name as he stripped her of her underwear, and shed himself of his clothing as well. Kagome's breath was knocked out of her as she looked at him. he was magnificent. Every inch chiseled. She knew the origin of every scar. She had never seen his body like this before, but some how she knew it. Inuyasha lowered him self to her and kissed her again. He pulled back and held her face between his hands. "Kagome, are you ready, there's no turning back now." Kagome nodded and he kissed her softly. Kagome kissed him back until she felt him penetrate her. Her mouth fell open and she gasped. Where was the pain she has heard so much about? All she felt was mind blowing pleasure with Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved and she cried out. He went completely still. "Kagome, are you ok?" She nodded, unable to find words.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to lose control. His youkai instincts were kicking in and he let them swamp him, unable to do other wards. He has waited so long for this, and she felt so good. He grasped her hips with a growl, moving them to match his increasingly faster strokes. The moans and whimpers Kagome was emitting did nothing to calm him as he went faster, bringing them both closer to something neither of them knew, but both desperately needed. "Never leave me Kagome..." he growled as he felt a pressure building inside him. Kagome, who was starting to feel that same pressure inside of her shook her head and gasped out, never. She then felt a tingling where her body met Inuyasha's and that tingle spread throughout her body, causing a shudder to wrack her body. Heat began to pump through her, and she cried out. The feelings mounted until she thought she would die, and then she shattered, calling out Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha had lost whatever control he had left, and he felt the pressure build in him as well. Suddenly, he gave one last pound into her, and he felt himself empty his seed inside of Kagome. He called out her name as he did so, claiming her as his for all time.  
  
After several minutes, He turned to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "I never got to tell you before you left. I love you too Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled and she turned to hug him. they fell asleep like that, souls forever entwined, never to be apart again.  
  
9 Months later.  
  
Inuyasha Paced outside of Keade's hut as he had done so long ago. Miroku and Shippo watched him as he grumbled about stupid women and their stupid antics. Kagome screamed from inside again and his head shot up. He burst towards the door, but Miroku was already blocking it. "Inuyasha, You cant go in. Sango threatened to never have another child with me if I let you in..." Miroku winced as he recalled that conversation. Kagome was in labor, and men weren't allowed in the birthing room until it was over. Inuyasha growled at his friend. "I should kill you. I could kill you, you know that?" he gave Miroku what would have been a terrifying look if the monk didn't know him so well. Miroku moved away from the door. "Alright, Inuyasha. Go. See if I care. It's the curse on your child you're risking anyway." Inuyasha looked to the door and Growled in frustration. Then he came and plunked himself down next to Miroku with a 'keh'. "Oi, Miroku. How'd you get through it." Miroku smiled. "I dented a lot of trees." Inuyasha smirked. This was killing him, Kagome was in pain and for once, he could do nothing. Kagome gave one more heart wrenching scream before everything was silent. He scrambled to the door. He put his ear next to it, trying desperately to hear something. The door was then suddenly pulled open. "Gyaa!" Inuyasha fell, and sprawled on the floor. Sango nudged him with her toe. He glanced up at her scowling. "Wench." She ginned at him and pointed into the hut. Kagome was leaning against the wall, holding a tiny squirming bundle. His mouth fell open and he slowly went forward, his face lighting up in awe as he reached Kagome and his newborn child. Kagome looked at him with a soft smile. "It's a girl." The little child opened its eyes and looked at Inuyasha with the same piecing golden eyes. She had her mother's dark raven wing hair, and her tiny little pointed ears were tipped in silver. She yawned, revealing tiny little fangs. Inuyasha stuck out his finger and his new daughter grasped it with more strength than a normal new born has. "She takes after her father, I think." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled softly. As he kissed her softly and looked at his new pup again, he realized he was never going to be alone again. Life was wonderful.  
  
The End!!

* * *

A.N- Well, there you go. The ending. I'm kinda sad, I really liked writing this story, but all things come to an end, I suppose. The last chapter turned out surprisingly well, I think, and I hope you all liked it, I know I did! Thank you to all who reviewed this story, you were the ones that kept it going as long as it did! Thank you for putting up with my rambling at the beginning and end of each chapter, you are all saints. Again, I can never thank you enough for all your kind words and inspiration! I hope to hear from some of you if I write another story someday. Thank you all! And for the last time until I write another story, Bye y'all!  
  
**_MusicAngel_**


End file.
